<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Royal Ball by AkaashisDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880382">A Royal Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/AkaashisDemon'>AkaashisDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Atsumu is a huge flirt, Briefly mentions osamu, Kageyama doesnt want to be used, M/M, Princes, atsumu still a jokester and nuisance to many, kageyama can read people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/AkaashisDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a great ball is held for Prince Tobio to find a suitable marriage partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Royal Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The notice had been released a week ago. The invites for foreign royalties, two weeks ago. Today was the day for the grand ball. The day the prince of the land would hold a ball to find his future spouse.</p><p>Prince Tobio was watching from his room as more and more people arrived. Princes, princesses, and the common folk of his kingdom all made their ways inside. It was still early, and he wasn't expected down for another half hour.</p><p>He watched on as nerves flooded him. He was never very skilled in social matters. Tonight would definitely be a telling moment for him. Whoever he chose would have to be able to handle his temperament and quietness. He would have to pay attention to the details of any prospective partners.</p><p>No matter how socially awkward Prince Tobio was, he was exceptional at noticing detail others missed or thought irrelevant. He hoped it would work to his advantage at finding a spouse that was actually enjoying his company versus pretending to enjoy being around him to claim a title. </p><p>Finally, it was time for him to head down to the ball. All the guests had arrived and were mingling as a loud voice rang out. "Welcome all to Falenhiegn. Tonight is especially for our Prince. To celebrate his 21st birthday. I present to you– Prince Tobio!"</p><p>Prince Tobio stood before the room filled with people. His face as usual lacked a smile. He descended the stairs and soon the hall was filled with dancing. The prince was passed from person to person for quite some time before he broke away from the dance floor. </p><p>His head was pounding from deciphering all the fake personalities. A waiter appeared before him offering drinks, but since they were alcoholic, Tobio waved him off. He just wanted water. As he made his way to the table that held refreshments, person after person stopped him asking for a dance or for time to converse. Tobio politely answered them if they had other questions but otherwise declined the requests.</p><p>Upon reaching the table of refreshments, he quickly grabbed a glass of water. He quickly took a few swallows before he was spoken to once again. "You seem thirsty, Prince." Tobio twisted to see a blonde male who couldn't be more than a few years older than himself. He was also taller than Tobio, which the prince could appreciate. </p><p>Tobio nodded lightly at the comment not sure what to say. The male was quite attractive. He wore attire that Tobio recognized from a foreign kingdom. 'He must be a prince from Olphenair.' Tobio thought to himself. The kingdom was known for its set of twin princes. They were said to be fairly handsome and very differing in terms of personality.</p><p>The male smiled at Tobio. "You know you're quite handsome, Prince Tobio." Tobio blushed and muttered a 'thank you' in return as he looked away. "Oh, come now." A chuckle escaped the male before him drawing Tobio's attention to him once again. "Don't tell me you're shy?"</p><p>Tobio blinked. "It's not... that... exactly..." He sighed. "I'm just not... Great... At conversations..." The male rose an eyebrow before smiling softly.</p><p>"Perhaps... Oh, where are my manners?! I'm Atsumu Miya– a Prince of Olphenair." Atsumu bowed respectfully to Tobio. Tobio graciously bowed in return, after all, it was a simple courtesy. Tobio was thankful to know his guess had been right though.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Prince Atsumu," Tobio spoke in his formal voice. "Thank you for attending my party." Atsumu eyes widened at the change of personality before him. </p><p>With a smirk and raised eyebrow, Atsumu questioned, "I thought you said you weren't good with conversations? That sounded pretty good to me! A little grumpy sounding, but still a full two sentences without pauses." The mischievous look in his eyes set Tobio on edge. </p><p>"I– That was..." Tobio didn't know what to say, so he settled for just staying quiet.</p><p>Atsumu chuckled. "I'm sorry for teasing you. You just looked so cute when you stuttered earlier. May I have this dance?" He offered a genuine smile as well as a hand out to Tobio. With a blush on his cheek, Tobio considered all of Atsumu's words. The details seemed genuine. Tentatively, Tobio placed his hand in Atsumu's as he sat his glass of water down.</p><p>Soon enough, they were on the dance floor. Atsumu pulled Tobio closer causing their chests to touch. Tobio blushed causing Atsumu to speak. "You know, there's a rumor I've heard tonight." </p><p>Tobio looked up to Atsumu questioningly. "Rumor is this whole party is meant for you to find someone to marry." It came out as a whisper, but due to their closeness, Tobio had no issue hearing. </p><p>He had prayed no one would know, but it explained everything. The hundreds of people asking to dance or speak with him. Tobio sighed. "Of course, someone figured out my parent's plan." It was muttered under his breath, but Atsumu heard it.</p><p>"So it wasn't your idea... I'm not surprised. My parents almost attempted the same with me and my brother. Thankfully, one of us found someone, and my parents stopped pestering. I suggest trusting your heart and not the actual people."</p><p>Tobio blinked repeatedly. He hadn't expected anything like that from Atsumu, but it did comfort him some. Even made his heart flutter for some reason unknown to him. "Thank you, Prince Atsumu. I think I needed to hear that." </p><p>Atsumu smiled. "Call me Atsumu. We both hold the same title. I don't think it will be such a big deal if we drop it with each other."</p><p>Tobio stared at Atsumu for a moment. "Okay..." Tobio pulled away before continuing. "Atsumu... Can I show you something?"</p><p>Atsumu was surprised but nodded anyway. Tobio began weaving through the crowd leaving Atsumu to trail behind him. Within minutes, Tobio had led Atsumu out of the extravagant ballroom and into a long hallway. "Where are we going, Tobio?" Atsumus voice felt loud to his ears even though he had spoken at a softer volume than his normal.</p><p>Tobio paused only momentarily before continuing down the hallway without answering. He had never been called Tobio by anyone outside of his family. Everyone had used 'prince' in front of his name since he was a child. To have been called only his name without formal titles cause a feeling to stir within him.</p><p>Before long, they reached the place Tobio was leading them to. "I come here when I need to get away. When I need time to myself," he said as he pushed the double doors open. On the other side was a balcony with a stone bench in the center. The view the balcony overlooked was beautiful. The entire kingdom was visible.</p><p>Atsumu was in awe. He walked to the edge and leaned on the railing of the balcony. "It's... Incredible." He turned to Tobio. "I see why you like it here." He watched as tobio leaned on the railing beside him. They were quiet for some moments. Atsumu whispered, "Why did you show me this place, Tobio? It's your special hideaway."</p><p>Tobio gulped, his stomach flipping at his name once again. "I do have to decide on a partner for marriage tonight. Everyone in that ballroom is as fake as that bench is stone. Everyone... Except you." Atsumu watched with sparkling eyes.</p><p>Atsumu would hate to admit it, but Tobio had caught his attention from the moment he entered the ballroom. The shorter male's black hair had glistened under the lights. His seemingly permanent frown hiding his true feelings. Now, Atsumu couldn't help but wonder what getting closer to this dark shadowed prince could lead to.</p><p>"I'm probably different," Atsumu said as he leaned down closer to Tobio. "Because I don't feel the need to prove myself to anyone." Atsumu brushed some of Tobio's hair from his eyes. "Perhaps, My Shadowed Prince, something is drawing you to me as much as I'm being drawn to you."</p><p>Tobio was wide-eyed. First, the nickname, and then, the suggestion of them being attracted to each other. It was something that turned him crimson. Atsumu chuckled at his red face. "I-," Tobio began before he regained his thoughts. He cleared his throat before starting again. "I think I know who I want to marry."</p><p>Atsumu hadn't expected that, but he couldn't help but be grateful for the opportunity to grow closer with Tobio. Atsumu grabbed Tobio's hand lifting it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on it. "I would adore the opportunity to grow by your side. To get to know my shadow prince. To be your husband. I would graciously accept."</p><p>Tobio threw his arms around Atsumu's neck. "Thank you." As they separated once again, Atsumu noticed the smile on Tobio's face. It was large and surprisingly suited him perfectly. It was stunning and practically shining. </p><p>Atsumu knew then that the marriage would be amazing and practically perfect. They would be happy. Lastly, Atsumu knew he wanted to draw out this smile from his shadowed prince every chance he could for the remainder of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>